GOTCHA : Happy Halloween
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Sakura and Gaara are pulling scary pranks on each other. THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!


**_AUTHORS NOTE :: Happy Halloween! Lol this has to be funny!_**

**_Title :: GOTCHA : Happy Halloween_**

**_Rating :: T_**

**_Summary :: Sakura and Gaara are pulling scary pranks on each other. THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN! _**

**_AGES :: _**

**_Naruto – 18_**

**_Sakura – 18_**

**_Gaara – 19_**

**_Kankuro – 21_**

**_Temari – 22_**

* * *

"BOO!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked up from his paperwork. Being the Kazekage and all, you have (a lot) of paper work. He rolled his eyes again at the 'grrr'ing…thing…standing in front of him. "Grrrr!" Gaara sighed heavily and put his paper work down, "Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to _not _bother me while I am in my office?" Sakura growled again under the 'Scream' mask. Gaara sighed, again, and put an arm over his eyes, leaning back onto the chair, "Sakura. This is a ridiculous. We both know that you will never be able to scare me." Sakura sighed and took off her mask, "So? I can still try." Gaara sat upright, taking the arm off of his face, and sighed, "All I can say to that is _try harder_." Sakura giggled and pointed at Gaara, "That's what she said."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she closed the door of her room. The reason she was in Suna was because of the Kazekage asking for assistance with the medical field, and at the hospital. Sakura leaned back on the door and sighed, "Ugh. I hope I never have to be on my feet all day like that again." Kicking her shoes off, she walked over to her bed and fell on top of it. "Ah! Nice cold bed…mmm…" Her eyes shot open as she heard a person laughing, she looked around the room and didn't see anyone, or anything, so she put her head down again and closed her eyes. "_Sakuraaaaa…" _ She froze, '_Isn't that the voice of Chucky_?' Just then something pulled some of her hair back, exposing her neck. She shivered and opened her eyes to see the eyes of Chucky looking down at her, and smirking. She stared for about half a second before screaming and falling off the bed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Temari and Kankuro fell out of her closet, dying from laughter. "Yo-You should of see-seen your face Saku-Sakura!" Temari managed to say through her fit of giggles. Sakura glared at them and looked back at the chucky doll. Seeing his eyes move to her, she screamed again. Temari and Kankuro only laughed harder. Sakura glared at them again, "Shit man! That wasn't funny!" Kankuro laughed louder, "Hell yeah it was!" Sakura got up and walked over to the door, mumbling, "Jerks." She opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Once outside of the door, she got an idea. "Hmmm," she smirked, "that just might work."

* * *

Gaara sighed as he walked the empty streets of Suna; he placed his hands behind his back and stretched, "Why can't I live closer, damnit." He mumbled to himself. A cold breeze swept by him, making him stop. '_That is strange._' Shaking it off, he kept walking. '_I wonder what Sakura is doing right now._' Images flashed through his mind of what Sakura could be doing. '_I hope she is making her famous Pumpkin Pie right now._' Licking his lips he turned onto the next street, but something didn't feel right. He raised an eyebrow, and then started hearing moaning noised. '_What the hell?_' Turning around, he froze. '_Zo-Zombies?_' He has always been afraid of Zombies, _always_. But what was different about these Zombies was that they were running towards him and they looked like the people he knew in the village. '_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!_'

He ran as fast as he could to the other side of the street, but he wasn't fast enough for the Zombies. The Zombies caught him as he was jumping on top of a building. "No! Let me go you fucking Zombies!" Sending sand every which-way he could, he still couldn't get free. Blood splattered over his Kazekage robes and his face. After a few minutes of fighting the 'Zombies' he realized that the blood was 'Ketchup.' It had a funny smell though. He also realized that the 'Zombies' he was fighting were puppets. There is only one person in Suna that he knew would make this many puppets. "Kankuro!" all the puppets that were surrounding him fell to the floor, and the next think he saw was Sakura, Kankuro, and Temari...all holding either a video camera or a camera. Sakura smiled and giggled, "Gotcha!"

* * *

**_should i make this a one-shot story? or just leave it as just this one-shot?_**


End file.
